Tracking Down the Real Terrorists
M8: 'Tracking Down the Real Terrorists '''is a main mission in ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, and the first one available during Adam Jensen's second visit to Prague. However, it can be done at the same time as M9: Checking Out the Men in Charge. After returning from Golem City, Miller will tell Jensen to go check with Smiley to see what he has discovered from the evidence Jensen retrieved earlier. Summary Objectives & XP Rewards * If the player talks to Nosey instead, these 2 objectives will be skipped over. Primary Objectives Meet Smiley in his Office Get to Smiley who reveals his hunch was right: the evidence recovered is part of a timing mechanism used in one of the bombs. More specifically, it is a Stanek, a custom wristwatch made locally by the watchmaker, Nomad Stanek. Find Nomad Stanek Nomad lives in Libuše Apartments, apartment 96, so make your way there. As you exit Praha Dovoz, an explosion a few blocks away goes off. If you investigate, you will see it is the Stanek shop that exploded. Looks like someone is out to get the man who is your only lead on the station bombing. As you enter the apartment complex, you may see two Dvali henchmen mentioning “the clock man” before deciding they need to leave. Head to the top floor and you will notice something is clearly not right. Alternatively, if you go to the now destroyed shop, a nearby drunkard, Nosey, will tell you where to find Nomad if you give him any bottle of alcohol, bribe him with 2000 or, if you have CASIE, use "persuade" then "acknowledge." However, this path will only net you a small amount of XP. Search Stanek’s Apartment If you choose to go to his apartment, enter his bedroom and activate the antique clock near his desk to reveal a hidden room. Before you use his terminal, move all the boxes below the desk to reveal a vent cover. Now, access the terminal and read his emails. Escape the Dvali Deathtrap A video from Radich Nikoladze plays on the monitors, before setting off gas in the apartment. One way of escaping is by using the vent under Nomad’s desk to escape. If you do not have the chemical resistance aug, start moving the boxes as soon as you get off the terminal and you should have time to get out before gas starts to fill the room. Another way of escaping is by destroying the locked door underneath the gas dispenser using gunfire, fragmentation grenades, etc., and then escaping into the kitchen area of the apartment. Confront Stanek Obviously, someone is after this guy and it is time to find out why. Head to the Irish Stool in the Red Light District, where he is being held by some Task Force 29 agents Smiley radioed ahead. Head down to the basement for a conversation and he will accidentally reveal who the bomb-maker is and other bits of information before the agents take him away for further questioning, finishing the mission. If you did this one after Checking Out the Men in Charge, M10: Facing the Enigma will start with Alex messaging you that Janus heard the NSN conversation and agrees to meet with Jensen. ru:Выслеживание настоящих террористов Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided main missions Category:Walkthroughs